


Where Were You When The Ball Dropped?

by mvernet



Series: Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fics [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bromance, Friendship to Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fic, Y2K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Originally written for Live Journal Sentinel Thursday prompt, drop.Newly minted Detective Sandburg helps Simon with this Y2K problems.





	Where Were You When The Ball Dropped?

Blair blew a random curl away from his face as he rapidly typed on Simon’s keyboard.

Simon leaned over his shoulder, “It’s going to be alright isn’t it? I mean you’ll be able to save them, right? The year two thousand is only a few days away!”

Blair stopped typing hands held frozen over the keys. “Simon! For the thousandth time. Y2K is a farce! The CPD updated their computers last year, remember?” Blair made a fist and knocked on Simon’s monitor. “This is just a machine. Not an evil alien waiting for the new millenium to come alive and eat you and your 401K. Nothing’s going to happen to your files, your bank account or your million pictures of Darryl’s graduation day.”

Simon backed up and sighed. “Just making sure, Detective Sandburg. I have quite a few pictures of your police academy graduation day on there too, you know. Wouldn’t want those lost in cyberspace.”

Blair turned and gave his Captain a smile. “I promise, Cap. Everything is copacetic with your baby here.” Blair hit save and watched as Simon’s precious photos were popped into the correct folder safe and secure. Simon patted him on the back. “Want to grab lunch, Sandburg?”

“Thanks, Captain, I’m waiting for Jim to get back from court in about an hour, we were going for Dim Sum. Can you wait that long?”

“Tempting, but I have a meeting after lunch. I do appreciate you debugging me. Tomorrow, lunch, you and me.”

“Okay, Cap. Sounds good. But, really. I didn’t have to do a thing. Nothing’s wrong with your computer. On New Years Eve at midnight, it will roll over into the new millenium just like the glorified clock it is. The whole Y2K thing is just a plot by the mega corporations to cause mass hysteria and force people with perfectly good computers to buy new ones. You know there is an amazing parallel here about the medieval superstitions surrounding the turn of the fifteenth century. Many believed just like today that the world was going to end. Y2K is the modern equivalent of the Spanish Inquisition.”

Simon chuckled. “Well, I never expected that!”

“Huh?”

“Monty Python? Oh, nevermind, Junior. Hey! You joining us at the Cascade Policeman’s Millenium Ball? There will be fireworks. Legal of course.”

“Naaa. It sounds nice, but I don’t want to do a formal date thing, you know?”

“Where are you going to watch the millenium ball drop?”

“I kinda want to do something special. A memory I’ll carry into the next century. But I haven’t a clue what.”

Simon reached for his coat with a smile on his face. “At least you have a lot to choose from. The whole of Cascade is going to party like it’s nineteen ninety-nine. Later, Detective.”

Blair turned back to the computer. “See ya, Cap.”

Blair glanced up to make sure Simon was gone then opened his file of photos. He pulled up Sandburg’s Graduation and leaned in. Blair had graduated from the academy in September. He’d graduated top of his class, even excelling in firearms training due to private lessons with a Sentinel. It wasn’t easy carrying the scarlet F, for fraud, around his neck. With Jim’s help he overcame the taunts of the other cadets and showed them the worth of Detective Blair Sandburg.

The kodak moments on the screen were what you would expect. A beaming Simon, and an incandescent Jim, towering over the new detective and surrounding him with sincere congratulations. His other friends were represented as well. Photo after photo of good friends hamming it up for the camera. He especially liked one of Joel, saluting him with unabashed pride. He hesitated a moment, to throw an observant glance around the bullpen. Satisfied, he clicked on his favorite image, Jim and Blair, Jim looking down at his Guide, Blair looking up at his Sentinel.The expressions on both their faces could only be described as love.

Blair knew where he wanted to watch the millennium ball drop. In his own home, on the couch, with the man he hoped to love forever. Two champagne flutes ready for a toast. Two pairs of eyes riveted to a TV set and a gaudy disco ball, waiting for the countdown to the new year. Waiting for the ball to drop. Blair leaned back in Simon’s chair imagining beginning the new millennium with a traditional kiss on the sensitive lips of his partner.

“Talk about waiting for the ball to drop.” Blair muttered.

In the hallway, Jim heard Blair’s quiet comment coming from Simon’s office. He smiled as his heart skipped a beat. He hoped the new detective, the man he loved, wasn’t making elaborate plans for New Year’s Eve. Jim had something very special planned for midnight that definitely included Blair Sandburg and a dropping ball.


End file.
